


If It Works, Don't Fix It

by LadyStoic



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStoic/pseuds/LadyStoic
Summary: I plan to do a series of one shots and this is just a precursory chapter to get a feel for the Ao3 MTAP community.  Which characters would you like to see?edit: This is going to be more like a "choose your own adventure" kind of deal.





	1. It Begins Here

"Hands," said the builder. She twirled a blond ringlet of hair that had come loose from the braid Emily had put in earlier. “I have this weird thing about nice hands, it’s a make-or-break the man type deal.” She smirked; she had a few hands come immediately to mind... 

"Ew, what? Arms. Definitely arms." Sonia interrupted. The raven-haired beauty grabbed her drink, surprised to find it empty. No one was keeping a count of the drinks they’d all had, or so they thought. 

Antoine took a pickle from the basket and put it to his lips. Before taking a bite, he replied, “I think we all know my answer. Beautiful skin is by far the most important feature for a man to have.” The group was well-aware of this fact, Antoine having explained on multiple occasions that it was a ‘basic right’. What a silly thing to say, Lily had thought the first time she had heard it. 

Emily had been quiet for most of their outing, choosing to stare into her glass or search for weird divots in the table top. She was tired, having been out in the fields nearly the entire day. The wheat was just starting to come in for harvest and she was having a terrible time getting Sophie to feed the animals. Her thoughts were to retire immediately after the meeting, but couldn’t say no when Lily asked her to come with such a happy gleam in her blue eyes. 

“What do you think?” Lily asked the shy farm girl, genuinely interested in her thoughts on the matter. ‘It’s always the quiet ones’ she recited in her head. 

Emily stopped trailing her finger along the rim of her relatively full glass of spiked apple juice and looked up. “Umm…” she hesitated, surprised to hear her name, “a strong back?” she replied, wincing a little. To her, it seemed such a ridiculous thing to find attractive, but Lily had asked her sincerely and so she felt a sincere response was best. 

Antoine gave a surprised “hah!” while Sonia stared at her dumbfounded and offered a slightly slurred, “I don’t get you at all girl, but ok.” She grabbed a pickle and started to pick it apart with her teeth, much to the pink-haired man’s disgust. “What are you doing to that poor pickle?” he asked, exasperated. 

Lily ignored them and told her friend to do the same. Her speech was only a little slurred at this point; was she on her second or third drink? She couldn’t remember but decided it didn’t matter much, home was close enough and downhill. “Tell us why you find them attractive? I’m curious to know, maybe open up some new doors...?,” she said with a wink. 

“Well…” Emily hesitated, “it was really warm yesterday and I saw Aadit working in the Tree Farm,” she stopped and took a sip of her juice. Did she have to keep going or would they understand? She hoped for the latter as she already felt wrong for snooping on the poor lumberjack. 

“Oh my god, there has to be more!” Sonia practically yelled, only to be hushed by the rest of the group. They didn’t need to be kicked out for being too loud and bothering the other patrons, not when the conversation finally got interesting! 

Emily smiled meekly and continued, “he was shirtless with his back to me, chopping firewood and bringing it to a pile close to the house. The muscles in his back looked… nice?” She glanced up to see the reaction of the group. 

“Huh,” Lily said. “I suppose backs could be sexy...” Aadit most certainly had a sculpted back, she thought, chopping and lugging large pieces of wood as he did. She pictured him shirtless, as Emily had seen him. Overalls still there, of course. There was something delicious about broad-shoulders and a tapered waist in overalls and boots. Sweat glistening and running down his back… 

Lily’s thoughts were interrupted when Antoine flagged Django down and asked for a pitcher of water and some bread for the table. The group hadn’t eaten much but pickles and if they didn’t get something to help dilute and sop up the alcohol, few of them would be leaving on their own feet. 

“I’m curious,” the farm girl wondered aloud, suddenly emboldened, “Why hands?” Arms and skin, that she could picture, but she struggled to understand why hands would be an attractive feature. 

“Hmm… it’s a little difficult to explain?” the blond builder grabbed the last pickle and munched on it in thought. She barely understood it herself, to be honest. It was something both physical and mental for her. 

She drank the last sips of her beverage and started, “It’s many things about them. Finger length, thickness, nail and cuticle shape, palm size…” she trailed off as Django placed their order down, “but it’s also mental, what I imagine them doing.” She stopped to thank the bartender as he placed her water down. 

With a sudden, bold thought she called out to Django. His eyes had wandered by the table a few times, their conversation piquing his interest the moment they started talking about body parts. It was definitely more exciting than rearranging the spirits bottles and dusting the wines on the rack under the bar, which he’d done twice in the last hour. 

“May I see your right hand?” Lily asked. He looked down into her stormy blue eyes. Well, this was certainly unexpected, but definitely not unsavory. 

The bartender extended his right hand in response. 

“Something the matter?” Django laughed, a little awkwardly. He crooked each finger in turn to show their movement and dexterity. Her fingers were soft as they grabbed his hand and traced lines down one digit and up the other; it was giving him goosebumps, but he’d never admit to it. 

The little minx then gave him the most confusingly saucy smirk and practically purred, “you have very nice hands, Jeejee,” and looked him square in the eyes. He grew very still, his eyes wide at the pet name, having only heard it once or twice. The bartender recovered quickly and laughed. 

“You’re free to observe them as often as you’d like, my lady builder,” he winked and sauntered off to the bar, appearing far more confident than he felt. 

“Well that was awfully tame... for you,” Antoine exclaimed with a smirk. He ripped a piece of bread off the loaf and waggled his eyebrows at the blond sitting across from him. Everyone knew how… salacious, she could be. That flirtatious exchange was indeed quite tame. 

“So?!” Sonia interrupted the silence, impatient as ever. “How do his hands stack up?” 

“Well,” Lily started, leaning forward to rest her arms on the table. “Django,” she began, ripping off her own piece of bread, “has sturdy, strong, calloused hands, a must for any skilled swordsman.” She continued, articulating with bread in her hand. “The fingers are thick and long, perfect for…” she wiggled the two fingers not holding the bread. Antoine gasped before she could finish the sentence. 

She laughed, “perfect for holding a sword, of course. Get your mind out of the gutter, Sir Antoine.” He pouted in response, knowing full well what she truly meant. You don’t use only your fingers to hold a sword, obvlious as he was about sword fighting, he knew that much was true. 

Sonia grabbed her water and a piece of bread and sat back in the cushioned seat. “I still think arms are the sexiest thing on a man. Who doesn’t want to be thrown around in bed?”

-~-~-~- 

"Is it me or are they looking over here?" 

"Mnnh" 

Albert turned from watching the other group to find Gust absorbed in a book. "You're not even paying attention!" he said, shaking his head at the other man. "I can't quite make out if their attention is on you..." he trailed off as the Builder, Lily, quickly glanced their way and back. 

"Huh," the brunette finally said, stumped. 

“They’ve looked at every table since the chips came out,” Sam called from the table next to them. Arlo and Remington had been talking about the best way to sharpen a blade, or something equally asinine, for the past 20 minutes and she was bored out of her mind. The fireside meeting had a large turnout that night and so The Round Table had seen more of the Town than usual. Some, like Aadit and Nora, merely stopped in for a soda or lemonade. Others, like the Gossip Gang (as she liked to call them), had been there for the last hour. Sam was bored and, unfortunately for her, very observant. 

Albert huffed and turned around to spoon at his spicy fish soup. It had gone nearly cold during his observations and he was hesitant to eat it as is. Cold fish did not sound appealing in the slightest. 

“That smells terrible,” Gust had finally looked up from his book, if only to wrinkle his nose in disdain at the offending entrée. 

The brunette rolled his eyes, “I think that’s the most you’ve said all evening. If I knew you’d be like this, I wouldn’t have dragged you here with me,” this was only a half truth, as he practically begged his business partner and friend to accompany him so he wouldn’t be caught eating alone. 

Gust just stared at him with a look that clearly portrayed he thought the other man full of crap. He sighed and grabbed the drink he’d been nursing since they came in. The ice had melted a while ago and it was a watered down, lukewarm disaster. Nothing stayed cold for long in this heat. He sighed, it was going to be a long night.


	2. And Continues...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a little bit with Gust’s point of view because he comes across as such a stiff, uptight person. However, this side of him was inspired by the way he just yanks you into his lap and briefly stares into your eyes. I swear, it looks like he wants to devour you on the spot.

'It’s those damn hands again,’ she thought restlessly. They were beautiful, to put it lightly. Long-fingered and slim with neatly trimmed nails and conical cuticles. She envisioned one of them tracing a path down the side of her breast, across the slight bump of a rib... 

“Lily.” 

...to circle around her belly button. That large palm would rub the protruding mound of her hip bone, fingers splayed to wrap around and grab her roughly to bring her closer. She would gasp at his roughness, surprised but delighted at this secret side of him... 

“Lilian!” Gust almost-yelled. 

“Ah! Sorry!” She startled back to reality to see a very impatient architect holding out a manila folder. 

“Please take these,” he continued, holding them out to her once more. “They’re the designs for the museum that Gale requested. I made a few notes in regard to the materials and their aesthetic properties but please, use your building expertise when it comes to structural integrity. Gale would like this to last as long as economically feasible.” 

She shook her head in an attempt to physically shake the thoughts off. Gust raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. 

“Thank you, I’ll look at these as soon as I can,” she finally said. She was halfway turned to walk out but decided to add, “and I’ll keep the aesthetics in mind as well as the structural integrity,” she finished with what she hoped was a pleasant smile. Gust was a very precise man when it came to his designs and he appreciated her attention to detail. 

Satisfied, the tall man accordion-ed back into his drafting chair to continue working. Properly dismissed, Lily walked to the exit. 

“Lily, wait!” The brunette caught the builder just in time, her palm raised to grab the handle for the door. 

“Oh, hey there Albert,” she turned around to face the other man, sitting at his desk. He was almost never seated, it seemed. More times than she could count she’d come in to find him staring at the wall behind it. Maybe there were secrets hidden in the spackled paint of the wall... Or maybe he was just hiding from Gust. She smiled at the thought; most likely it was the latter. 

“What can I do for you?” she beamed. 

Albert smiled and rose from the chair, making sure to straighten out his vest as he approached. It was sort of nice how much care he put into his appearance. He was always clean and well-dressed, and she could tell he knew just how much cologne to use without it being over-powering. To be frank, he looked and smelled… tempting. 

“I was wondering if you’d like to go out for a drink this evening, say around 16:00?” He steeled his face in what he hoped was mild indifference. He didn’t want to look too desperate, of course… but he had to admit he was anxious for an answer. In the short few seasons she had been in Portia, she had built up quite a name for herself. He wanted to see how much was rumor and bark, and how much was truth and bite. If he were being honest, he preferred a little bite. 

-~-~-~-Switch to Albert’s chapter to accept his invite! (coming soon)-~-~-~-

Lily’s face fell at the invitation and with it, Albert’s hopes. 

She saw his steps towards her falter and immediately felt terrible for her next words, “I’m sorry Albert, I can’t tonight.” She didn’t want to say any more and hoped he wouldn’t pry; terrible as she was coming up with credible excuses. 

He’d been turned down plenty of times before but this one definitely stung. “Ah,” he began, “busy, busy Ms. Builder.” He smiled good-naturedly. “Perhaps we could catch up another day? You know, I always have an ear to spare for your adventures,” he finished with a wink. 

"Of course!” She replied, “sometime this weekend would be best, Saturday?” she didn’t wait for an answer but gave a little wave as she walked out the door. 

“It’s a date!” he yelled before the door clicked shut and walked back to his desk. He ran a hand through his hair and slumped back in the chair. 

-~-~-~- 

Gust heard the exchange between his friend and the builder and for a split second felt a strange sense of excitement at the rejection. He should feel bad, he thought, he knew Albert genuinely liked the builder. But something in him couldn’t be upset for his friend, if anything he felt... relieved? He mentally shook his head, not for the first time since she arrived, surprised by his own feelings. He wouldn’t dwell on it though, far too much work to be done. 

But it was impossible. 

He couldn’t concentrate to save his life, his thoughts kept returning to that shocking mop of blond hair. He hadn’t a clue when this... obsession, had started; she was all he could think about lately. The dream last night didn't help matters, either. The details had begun to fade, much to his dismay. He tried to remember it for the last time... 

The room they were in was dimly lit; he remembered watching the shadows dance along the trees outside the window. He recalled the eaves along the ceiling and knew he was on his back. He felt soft hands on his bare calf, his thigh... his legs and torso were bare, only a thin sheet covered the more private bits. He remembered glancing down at the source, only to stare into the strikingly blue eyes of the builder as she crawled on her hands and knees up his body. It gave him chills, something he couldn’t blame on his near-nakedness as he recalled feeling overwhelmingly hot as she straddled him. What happened after that was a fog of what he could only describe as sensory overload; soft hands on his bare chest, locks of hair that tickled his stomach when she leaned forward, open-mouthed kisses that left him breathless... however, the lack of details was frustrating. He wanted more. What sounds would burble out when he grabbed her roughly round the hips and ground his... 

He stopped the thought there. He was at work, damn it. Any more and he’d be sporting a stiffy at the office. He stood up from the sketch table, desperately in need of some fresh air. 

-~-~-~- 

She was going to be the death of him, he decided. She was either deliberately trying to seduce him or he was blinded by sexual frustration. It could honestly be both. 

From bending over in front of him in a skirt with no under garments to whispering perversions of Gale’s speech while twisting her hand up and down his arm at the fireside meetings, he was beginning to lose his mind in want of her. He knew he was being daft, thick-headed, whatever term Albert preferred that week, but he just couldn’t do it. A part of his mind screamed at him to go for it, she was obviously giving him all the signs, but the other part of him whispered, ‘but what if you’re wrong?’ Besides, even if she did want him, what could he possibly say? ‘Yes, hello, I’ve wanted to rail you for a while now and I think you want it to, shall I bend you over this table or would you prefer a bed?’ He almost laughed out loud at the absurdity of it. 

‘Something needs to change,’ he thought seriously to himself, ‘or I’m going to lose it’. 

-~-~-~- 

The Round Table... It was a haven for the entire town, a safe gathering place for the stressed and weary. There was a full, delicious menu with everything from appetizers to artisan baked bread and cheese to slow-roasted coffee and dessert. Those that wished to escape the realities of everyday life could drown themselves in the hand-selected, professionally crafted spirits the bartender kept under the counter. One could play in the game room or relax in the cushioned chairs of the dining hall or lounge at the bar. There was a place for everyone. 

Gust sat at the bar with the goal of clearing his head. His intention wasn’t to drown in alcohol but to find new distractions to get his mind away from the builder and out of the proverbial gutter he found himself residing in lately. He found Django always willing to share stories and even lend an understanding ear when he needed it. His plan was to sip lightly, listen intently, and then head home for bed. 

There was a new set of spirits the architect didn’t recognize behind the counter. They ranged in shapes from a heart to an infinity loop to a skull. “Django,” he started, “what bottles are those on the shelf behind you?” he asked the bartender curiously. 

Django laughed, a little embarrassed, “those are a new collection from Atara, supposedly magic,” he grabbed a rag and started polishing the heart shaped bottle, “I honestly just got them for the bottles,” he smiled lightly. The older man thought back to the Mysterious Man’s words of lust (the heart), eternal love (the infinity), and break ups (the skull) and chuckled. Even to him it seemed silly. 

“Huh,” he mused, “well in that case I’ll pass,” the blond finished seriously. As if he needed help with any of those prospects, most times it felt he had enough lust to last three life times.

The door opened and Lily stepped through, all flailing arms and laughter. Arlo and Sam trailed behind her, listening and laughing at something she said. If he had looked away any sooner, he would have missed how the red headed Civil Corps eyed the builder’s tight behind. It made his blood boil. 

He turned around quickly and loosened the white-knuckled grip he’d had on his glass. ‘Remember the goal,’ he chanted inside, ‘ignore her,’ and he did just that. He talked and listened to Django and quickly lost track of time. 

-~-~-~- 

‘He’s flat-out ignoring me,’ she thought incredulously. The man was absolutely infuriating to the point she had given up. Short of locking them in alone at A&G Construction and spreading her legs in front of him, she had tried everything. The touches, the jokes, she even accidentally flashed him when a strong breeze blew over her ass as she crouched to grab the items she’d dropped on the floor! He was impossible and she was done trying. 

Besides, she had a new delicious, red-headed target, Arlo. At least he was more receptive to her advances, he’d stammer and blush at her touches and words, unlike the Ice King where nothing appeared to affect him. ‘Enough of him,’ she decided, and turned all her attention on the Civil Corps leader. 

She couldn't remember how many she'd had but it didn't matter, she felt invincible. She was sat between Arlo and Sam, with Gust on Arlo’s right. Arlo had turned to tell Sam something when Lily crawled into his lap. 

-~-~-~-Switch to Arlo’s or Gust’s chapter to continue with your favorite bachelor! (coming soon) -~-~-~-


	3. Chapter: Gust (or Paulie or Dr. Xu)

One minute he’s minding his own business, soothed by the background noise of the room and enjoying the subtle flavors of the bar’s finest, and the next he’s got a white-knuckled grip on the glass once more as he watches the builder practically bounce on Arlo’s lap. He has absolutely no right to be furious, deep down he knows this, but he can’t seem to keep the hazy red from encroaching on his vision. He feels a rough hand on his arm and looks up to see the concerned look of the bartender, the older man’s afraid he’ll shatter the glass and hurt himself. 

Gust takes a deep breath, and then another. He stares straight ahead; he finds a piece of Django’s ridiculous shirt to scrutinize and counts to ten. ‘She is not property, no one can claim her, she can flirt however and with whomever she damn well pleases,’ he repeats this in his head. He can’t afford to give in to his temptations, all it would bring is more frustration because he knows he would want her even more. His mind a little hazy, he looks over when the bartender sets a glass of water down. He chugs it gratefully, he needs to get out of there. 

He hazards another look and immediately regrets it. 

Lily has her hand on the Captain’s shoulder while the other rubs circles over his chest. Hungry blue eyes look up at the man’s face as she subtly moves her hips, earning a soft, surprised gasp from the Captain. He grabs her by the hips to pull her closer and leans forward to whisper something in her ear. 

Something inside Gust snaps and he stands up abruptly, nearly knocking the stool over. “Lily, may I speak with you?” he manages to grind out before wrenching her off the Captain’s lap and onto her feet. He’s leading her by the hand and they’re out the door before the other patrons can blink. 

He’s going to take her home, he’s decided. She’s clearly not in her right mind if she’s rutting against the Captain in public like an animal. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” she yells. They’ve marched halfway to her house before her voice snaps him out of his jealousy-fueled stupidity. 

“I’m walking you home,” he says, matter-of-factly. He pushes through the gate, surprised to find it open, and walks to the front door. 

She pulls her hand out of his death grip, “you’re dragging me home, is more like.” She’s pissed, he can see it in her eyes but he doesn’t care. He’s too far gone to care. 

“You’re clearly not in your right mind, bouncing on the Captain’s lap like some kind of... some kind of harlot!” As soon as the words are out of his mouth, he wishes he could suck them right back in. All of the steam that boiled inside him is suddenly let out when he sees the look of hurt on her face. Hurt that soon turns to anger and in a fury, she rushes forward as if to slap him.... 

-~-~-~-Switch to Paulie or Dr. Xu’s chapter to continue with your favorite bachelor! (coming soon) -~-~-~- 

She stops herself mere inches from his face. He sees the anger in her eyes slowly die as she takes a few deep breaths to calm down. Abruptly, she turns around and opens the door to her house. She stands inside in the doorway, inviting him in, “we need to talk,” she finally manages through clenched teeth. Ashamed, he enters and sits down at the table she gestures to by the window; he should at least apologize before he goes. 

He doesn’t know what’s come over him. This isn’t like him. He doesn’t get jealous, he doesn’t drag people across town, and he doesn’t insult people in anger. He takes a few deep breaths and looks around the room. It’s a pleasant enough house, albeit a tad small. A few paintings are hung haphazardly on the walls. A bookshelf and a comfortable couch are set up in the corner by the window, a side table sits next to it, a potted succulent it’s only adornment. A beautifully white, ornate bed and dresser take up the other corner. 

The sound of a glass hitting the table breaks the silence. Water. She stands next to him with her arms crossed and leans against the table. She takes a breath to speak. 

“Explain yourself,” she says, still bristling from his earlier comment. She was so angry she nearly slapped him across the mouth. But violence never helped anyone, and she has a feeling his sudden outburst comes from a more primal place than one of disgust or malice. There would have to be a miracle for him to be jealous, but she's definitely seen stranger things in her life time. 

He takes a long gulp from the glass of water and places it back down gently, absentmindedly rubbing a finger along the condensation that’s already starting to pool around the outside of the glass. 

“I apologize for my behavior and for calling you a…” he pauses to run a hand through his hair, embarrassed at his earlier choice of words, “a harlot. It was wrong of me and I regret it,” he finishes and looks over at her. It feels like too much to ask for forgiveness but he wouldn’t be able to live with himself he didn’t apologize. 

Her face softens at the apology, she can tell he’s being sincere and yet, there’s still a small part of her hurt by the comment. ‘But,’ she concedes, ‘it’s mostly true.’ Why is she taking offense to something she already knows so well herself? There's no denying her character; she’s well aware of her desires. Those desires just so happen to encompass most anything she takes to fancy and, she thinks belatedly, ‘there seems to be no shortage of handsome men around here.’ 

“What if I am a harlot?” She bluntly asks him. She unfolds her arms and turns towards him; the question confuses him and he merely stares at her. 

Before he can blink, she’s straddling his lap and staring at him with those owlish blue eyes. His mouth opens and closes like a fish, he’s speechless. This is not how he saw the rest of his night going. After that mindless comment of his, he pictured a pissed off builder telling him to get off her property, then he’d sulk back to his house, hating himself the entire way. 

“I used to think you were a man of few words,” she grabs him by the chin, “but now I think you’re just holding back.” She whispers close to his ear. His skin is on fire underneath her palm and if she doesn’t get off his lap soon, a certain something is going to make an embarrassing appearance. 

He flinches when he feels hot breath and a wet tongue along the ridge of his ear. She nuzzles the skin behind his ear and he inhales, taking the scent of honey and soap from her hair. 

“What are you doing?” he finally manages to say. His hands are resting instinctively on her hips and he’s breathing deeply in an attempt to calm down. She's trailing open-mouthed kisses down his neck and around his collar, up his chin to leave a soft peck on his mouth. 

Before she can pull away, he grabs her by the back of the neck to kiss her more firmly. Her mouth opens in a surprised gasp and his tongue snakes out to rub her bottom lip. They deepen the kiss, tongues warring for purchase, as she desperately pulls at his shirt; she wants to feel the broad expanse of his chest under her palms. 

His fingers fumble at the buttons but he gets them eventually and she pushes the offending garment off his shoulders. She quickly takes off her own shirt and bra and she leans in to place her breasts flat against him. 

He groans at the feel of her nipples grazing his bare chest and takes one of them in hand, gently kneading the flesh. She gasps and throws her head back when he gently pinches a pert nipple between his fingers and bites her neck. 

“I want you, NOW,” she groans out, breathlessly. 

“Get on the bed,” he growls, desire and want clouding his emerald eyes. 

His tone gives her shivers and she gets off his lap, shedding her skirt and panties on the way to the bed. The cool air of the bedroom feels like ice when it hits the wetness between her thighs and she bends over the bed, gyrating her hips when he gets up to meet her. 

He’s behind her now, pants off and a thickening member in hand. He bends over her back and she gasps when she feels the head of his dick tease her entrance; though, he's not so inexperienced as to enter her so soon. She can’t help her moan when a finger enters her, pumping a few times before a second joins it. He keeps up a relentless pace and she’s shuddering and whimpering, legs twitching in ecstasy, when his other hand wraps around to tease her swollen bud. Another gasp, but she tears out of his grip to kneel on the bed. She doesn’t want to come so soon. 

The smirk on his face is malevolent and she turns around, pushing her plump ass into the air for him to mount. He kneels on the bed and gets behind her, rubbing her entrance with the tip of his dick to a symphony of excited moans. He pulls her up and kisses her firmly. She’s wet enough for him to glide his swollen cock between her thighs, to tease the swollen nub with a finger. 

He knows she’s getting frustrated, can feel it in the way her body shakes, the way her chest heaves under his palm as he pinches a nipple between his finger. 

“I need you inside me,” she practically growls. 

He lets go of her chest and follows her down as she falls from lack of support. He finds the folds of her heat and enters, painstakingly slow. He can hear her pants and moans as he slides deeper, until he’s seated fully within her. She pulls forward and slams back on his cock and he hisses at the sensation. He puts a hand on the small of her back and one on her hip and pulls out and then pushes back in slowly, relishing in the way her pussy feels when it clenches around his cock. 

The slow ride is torture in the most delicious way. She watches through her legs as his cock pulls out and pushes back in, filling her and leaving her wanting at an aching pace, but she needs more. Frustrated, she pushes back as he pulls out and he smirks. 

“Too slow for you?” he asks, knowing all too well the answer. He grabs her firmly by the hips, pulling out slowly, only to snap back and bury his cock to the hilt. She moans at the roughness and lets out a breathy, “more.” 

He groans at the request and begins a relentless pace, the slaps of their bodies as they meet echoing off the rafters of the small house. He slows his pace to find the bud between her legs and he pushes down on it gently as he thrusts heavily into her, earning him a strangled moan. 

At this pace he knows he won’t last long but she’s getting close, her moans deepening and her pussy clenching him tightly. He leans forward again as she screams out her pleasure, bracing himself above her with both hands. She's sucking him in and with only a few shallow thrusts more he groans out his own release and spills it all inside of her. 

Only pants break the silence of the small house as he pulls his softening cock out of her. She collapses on the bed and lays on her back, inviting him to lay down beside her. He vaguely remembers contemplating how they got there, him exhausted and her filled with his cum, before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to give constructive feedback!   
Albert, Arlo, Django, Paulie, and Dr. Xu will be added at some point.


End file.
